The Perfect Couple
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Much Ado About Nothing, based off of an English essay. Just after the double wedding, Beatrice and Benedick reflect on each other and on the events that led them there.


_Disclaimer: While I love the character of Beatrice to pieces, especially when she's insulting someone, I don't own any of them._

_Summary: Much Ado About Nothing, based on an english essay. Shortly after the end of the play, Beatrice and Benedick reflect on each other and what led them there._

**

* * *

**

**The Perfect Couple**

_Beatrice's POV_

A strange yet miraculous day this is! My most beloved cousin, Hero, was first shamed then had her honour restored, and now she is married. Moreover, I am married along side her!

I, Beatrice, am married, when all of Messina has avowed that no man could ever keep me as a wife, governor's niece or no. Less believable still, I am married to Benedick, the Prince's lieutenant, who I have ever scorned and sparred with. Yet, I love him, and he loves me.

I am a foreigner in the eyes of many; strange to them, though I have lived here all my life. Women are meant to be gentle and soft-spoken, submissive to the menfolk. Ha, submissive I have never been, and my wit and intelligence frightens most men, as does the surety that I would break any mould that I was forced into.

I suppose that is why Benedick and I make such a couple, though it took a ploy from our well-meaning friends to make us realize it.

Benedick scorned women because they bored him, far too willing to bend before him, accepting his taunts. He needed someone who could stand beside him as an equal, and be willing to challenge him. I am that woman, though it took us long enough to get that through our thick skulls.

Despite his frequently-professed words, Benedick will never force a woman to endure his company if she does not wish it, and he knew that I would find a way to make his life a living hell if he were to take me as a wife against my wishes. I feared that marriage would be my cage, and scorned any who would pursue me, and acted the part so well that Benedick and I professed to hate each other.

I love my cousin, and wish that she had never endured such pain, but I would not take back these past weeks for the world. Claudio's folly has led him to cherish Hero when he would have taken her for granted, Hero has found a marriage where she will be loved for _her_, rather than the status she brings, and I have found a man that I can willingly call husband.

_

* * *

_

Benedick's POV

What a madhouse these past weeks have been! Claudio, who I had started to wonder about, is happily married, and I am no longer the confirmed bachelor, but actually married with him!

Despite their wish to marry me off, Claudio and Don Pedro are not the only ones to comment that no woman could survive having me as a husband, for I am far too much for one person to handle. Beatrice and I will have nothing close to a 'quiet' marriage, but I think that neither of us could have stood the peace of it.

Women are taught to me quiet and meek, but a woman like that would bore me silly. Meek is a word that will never apply to Beatrice, nor would I wish it to. Were she a man (as she shouted at me in despair of her cousin's shame), I would want her at my side in any battle.

Claudio commented on Beatrice's looks, in private, but showed no interest otherwise. I suppose that is a good thing, for if Beatrice had been in Hero's place, I fear Claudio would be with the doctors now, his family line ended and his ears ringing with her counter-accusations of when _he_ was initiated into the pleasures of the flesh.

Ha, but that is why I love her, and why we make such a good, though unconventional couple, even if it took eavesdropping on my friends to realize it.

Beatrice has resisted marriage for so long because she intimidates men who wish for a calm, pliable wife. Beatrice needs someone who will allow her to be herself, who can see beneath her barbed wit to the strong, loving interior, while still holding his own in a tournament of words. That our contest has lasted for so many years already gives me faith that I am that someone.

I am glad that I accompanied my friends on this trip, risking the candour of my Lady Distain, for it has led to more than I could have hoped. Don John is exposed as a villain, Claudio has learned not to make rash judgements, and I have found a woman whom I can stand calling wife.

_ws_

_ws_

_ws_

_ws_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Based off of an English project I did back in high school. Someone made a comment on how Hero would have been better with Benedick, if Claudio could accuse her so readily, and I retaliated with the fact that Hero couldn't have handled him. That sparked a huge debate, until our teacher said that we could do a homework essay on it and could we get back to the actual lesson, please. Oddly, I think the debate was the most attention most of them ever paid to that topic.

_Constructive reviews are very much appreciated, and flames are used to burn Don John at the stake. On second thought, that might encourage you, so just constructive reviews, please._

_Thanks, Nat._


End file.
